Light after Darkness
by stzehn
Summary: The Story starts imedeately after the Battle of Hogwarts and tries to tell what happened in those 19 Years. I will try to follow canon as close as possible. Main Pairings are Harry/Giny and Ron/Hermione Rating is mainly for safty reasons ;-


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Light after Darkness**

**Finally at Peace **

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor Tower he desperately needed a rest. As he reached his old dormitory he called "KREACHER" with a distinct plop the old houself appeared. What can I do for you Master Harry? Would you please get me a sandwich Kreacher? As you wish Master Harry. And Kreacher disappeared immediately. Harry sat on his old four poster bead and leaned back. He just wanted to wait for Kreacher and his sandwich, but as soon as he touched the cushion he almost immediately fell asleep.

It was past noon and the first thing he realized quite before he finally woke up was a somehow familiar flowery scent and then he saw her lying quite beside him her long red hair blazing in the sunlight and he began to smile. She was snuggled next to him still wearing her robes as if she had been overpowered by weariness. He could see that she had been crying but he could also see a distinct smile on her face. She opened her eyes looking at him. Eyes brown and deep so that he felt he could see all down to her heart.

I could not stand it Harry, I had to see that you are not a dream no foul trick played by my mind to fulfil my deepest wishes.

As Hagrid carried you out of the forest it tore me apart to see you lying in his arms not moving, and then as I herd your voice calling PROTEGO in the midst of the battle, and then finally saw you standing there unharmed my heart sung but still could not believe what I saw, that it was really you standing there.

I had to see that this was no dream, that you were real. With this she took him in a deep hug almost crying again. Listen Harry don't ever leave me again. I won't. He gently stroke her cheeks trying to comfort her, took her small, still trembling hand in his and soon she began to smile again and kissed him. He knew he was at peace at last. Nothing more to worry about, no more obstacles in their path. And after a Moment which could be hours even days in which both of them could not stand to loose contact he said let's get up I'm starving.

Looking around in the dorm he recognized Rons bed was not empty either. He saw Ron and to his surprise Hermione snuggled next to him. Both fully dressed like him overwhelmed by their need to rest. It seemed neither of the two had been able to stand it to be alone. So they too finally found each other in the end. Harry smiled thinking, finally after those many years those two were around him loving each other but unable to tell unable to see. Everybody had seen their feelings for each other except them. He felt happy for them. Ginny had recognized them as well and started to giggle. She whispered to him, so they finally stopped fighting. The tension between those two had been so dense that you cold feel like in a thunderstorm. It is good to see they came to reason and accepted that they are meant for each other. With that she gently kissed him on the cheek. Still holding her Hand they made their way down.

As they reached the Gryffindor common room, they recognized, another couple still holding Hands sleeping there on the couch to his surprise it was Neville Longbottom and Hanna Abbott. They passed them smiling and hurried downstairs.

It seems now that it was finally over, that everybody was looking for somebody to comfort, to come over what had happened the last Night where all those people died.

With great relief he thought of Lupin, Tonks, Fred Colin and so many others that had died last night in the final battle. In a battle to protect him so that he could finish what he had to do. He saw the picture of all those dead lying down in the Hall almost fifty friends that were not so happy to see the day. He thought of little Teddy who would not know his parents, who would not know the wonderful man and friend his Father Lupin had been nor his Mother Tonks to comfort him. He could not resist the tears coming up. He felt Ginnys hand holding his firm and with her other arm gently striking over his back, it is all right Harry it's over. As if she could read his mind, they died to make this day possible, to find peace and happiness in the end and they would not want us to look down and mourn they would want us to look forward and proceed to a happier future we all fought for. That's what he loved her for, she was so strong, she always was.

They went down the Staircase and realized in how a bad shape the castle was, some of the windows and parts of the wall were missing, but they recognized, as they passed by, that all the people in the paintings on the walls were whispering, cheering even applauding.

They finally reached the great Hall without meeting anyone. The great Hall itself was empty. On the great Table there was resting a pile of Sandwiches they both grabbed some Sandwiches, some fruit and left the castle to go outside. It would be good to be in the sun to cheer up the mind and breathe fresh air.

As Ron woke up the first thing he saw was Hermione's pretty face smiling at him. Her deep brown eyes gently looking at him. He still was not sure if the kiss they had in the midst of battle, the kiss he still could feel on his lips was a dream or reality.

Why have I've been such a git the last years?

I don't know. But you are the sweetest git I know, she said giggling.

With that she saw his face blushing, you know I hoped, dreamed of, but then there was…

She put her finger on his lips don't talk and she kissed him, pulling him closer to her so that he could feel her Heart beet and the warmth of her slender body lying next to him. He gently stroke though her brown bushy hair, holding her head. He felt her eyes wandering over his face as to imprint every detail of him every freckle to her mind and he knew this was no dream it was real.

It was almost impossible for them to break their hug, still fixed on each others eyes and their steady deep breath. Hermione's Eyes were shining in a brightness almost glowing and she smiled at him gently fondling his cheek. I love you Hermione Granger and her smile went even brighter as before, as she replied I love you too Ronald Weasley. They kissed each other again, this time with more passion, realizing what they had sad to each other moments ago. She opened her mouth to which he responded finding their tongues caught in an almost feverish play circling around exploring new territory. She wrapped her legs and arms around him pulling him even closer to her, gently fondling his spine while his hands exploring her back caused Goosebumps running over her whole body. She laid on top of him her head resting on his breast snuggled on his strong body his arms still holding her, both heavy breathing. Blimey this was better than flying looping on a broom at full speed.

After a long while in which none of them could speak .

Ron I am starving, let's have a look at the Great Hall if there is something left. With that she took his hand and both went on their way down to the great Hall.

It was a sunny Afternoon the Air was warm and soft, a pleasant day do be outside. Harry and Ginny made their way down to the lake. Harry let's sit down a while ? Both sat down beside the Old Oak tree where they had spent a lot of time last year. Ginny was sitting between Harry's legs leaning back; both enjoyed the sunlight the brilliant blue sky with little clouds sliding by and the presence of each other.

Do you want to talk Harry? He knew that this would be hard, but he started to tell her what happened since he left the Burrow almost a year ago. He knew that the past months had been hard for her to stand not knowing where he was if he, was still alive or even doing well. So he started to tell, what would be a long story and he would not spare a bit. She had the right to know.

He told her about his excursions with Dumbledore, how they found out about the Horcruxes, and started to search them. About their abrupt departure at Bill's wedding, the story of Kreacher and Regulus and so on. While he did, she was holding his hand snuggled against his breast. As he reached the part where Ron had abandoned them she could not bare it, that stupid git I would have died to stay. Psst don't be so hard to your brother it was not him being a coward it was all Voldemort. While he had to carry the locket which bore a Part of Voldemort, his feelings for Hermione, the doubts he had about them all the distress was doubled for Ron he was not himself. You mean like.. like when I had that Diary of him ? Ginny asked. No he was not possessed, but it was close to that. And he almost immediately tried to return, but he couldn't because of the protective charms we had cast around the tent. But wait you'll see him return and then he saved my life. While he reached the Godric's Hollow episode where the snake had attacked him, he felt her gently fondling his forearm where the snake had bitten him. As he explained how he was drowned under water and got rescued by Ron and what Ron had to face while destructing the locket and how he still managed to do it he saw that now she was happy with her brother again.

She gasped sharp on the Torturing scene at Malfoy's Mannor. She told him that she heard the Gringot's Story on Potterwatch and could not believe it. Now would come the hardest Part to stand, he knew it, but she would understand, so he explained what he found in Snapes Memory and the decision he had made afterwards. As he reached the point where Voldemort fired the killing curse at him she faced him, tears in her eyes and took him in a deep hug, pulling him towards her as close as possible, holding him as she would never let loose again. He gently fondled her, kissed her on the forehead, trying to wipe her tears away. And after a short while he could tell her about his own surprise not being dead meeting Dumbledore explaining everything to him and his decision to come back and his plan to act as being dead.. She was still hugging him seeking comfort in his strong arms she had missed so long, looking up to his bright green eyes finally smiling. You are the bravest and most noble man I ever knew. I love you Harry. I love you too Ginny. With that they gently began to kiss each other.

As Ron and Hermione reached the Exit to the grounds, they recognized two familiar figures at a distance sitting by the lake. Oh that must be Harry and Ginny let's go over there. No Ron I think we should leave them alone said Hermione while pulling Ron in the opposite direction. But why? It's Harry and my little sis. Oh Ronald don't you see? They haven't seen each other for almost a year don't you think they deserve some private time? But she is my little sis and they broke up didn't they? Blimey I don't want him to break her heart. Ronald Weasley stop being an idiot, yes they broke up, but only because what Harry had to do, because Harry did not want to bring her in danger. They love each other and now that it's done there is no reason why they should not be together. I am happy for them and you should be as well! With that she pulled him further away down the path. As they reached the small mound above Hagrid's Hut she made him to sit down while snuggling beside him. By the way Ronald Weasley I think we need some privet time as well, kissing his cheek.

While they sat there enjoying the sunlit day Hermione leaning against him holding his hand his mind began to wander in the past when they first met. She had been always there the last seven years. He remembered the first year as he rescued her from the troll and sacrificed himself in that giant chess play and remembered her eyes in fear that something would happen to him. And in the second year as she had been petrified by the basilisk how worried he had been about her. In the forth year as she went to the Yule ball with Victor Krum he finally realized that he loved her, loved her since the first day they had met. But he was unable to tell her to frightened of her reaction to doubtful about it and so he messed it all up and made her angry at him. He remembered as she conjured those canaries at him last year and how right she had been to do that. He was a prank snoging around with Lavender just to hide that the only woman he loved was the only one he could never tell, because he was to scared that she would not feel the same. But then she was there when he got poisoned she had slept at his sickbed if Madame Pomfry had not cast her out. But again he had left her how stupid and jealous he had been not to see that she felt the same, storming out of that tent just a second later realizing that he could not find back, because of the protective charms they had cast to protect them from being found. How happy he had been as he finally was able to return seeing that she was all right not harmed and how angry sad and disappointed she had been about him.

How wise of Dumbledore to provide him with this device, without it he would've been unable to return. By then he thought he finally lost her. But he managed to win her back slowly but steady making progress by trying to show his best side to be as nice as possible so that he finally thought that she had accepted his apology. He had to fight for her heart.

As he remembered Hermione being tortured in Malfoy's Mannor he could still hear her screams, hearing her screaming her pain unable to help was the worst experience he ever had in his whole life and as he carried her slender still unconscious, trembling and spasming body to his brothers House bearing the thought that she could die unable to help, to rescue her almost broke his heart. But then as she finally woke up seeing in his eyes and seeing the peace in hers at his sight he knew he would never ever leave her alone. But he was still unable to say anything could not yet express his feelings to her still frightened to loose her. So she made the final step in the midst of the battle and kissed him not till then he realized she loved him too.

Hermione's Mind was wandering too. How long by now had she loved this strong red-haired Boy and how long had she hoped he would see more than a friend in herself when would he finally realize that she was a girl and that she loved him how many tears she had dropped in the last seven years about this boy constantly dreaming of him bickering with him but unable to express her feelings towards him. How worried she had been in her first year by his decision to sacrifice himself on the chessboard so that she and Harry could pass. How long she had hoped that he would ask her out on the Yule ball which never happened not until she already had a date with Victor and how jealous he had been, why couldn't he just ask her. And than that stupid snogging around with Lavender which had made her so angry but then as he lay there in his sickbed poisoned almost died of it there was no anger left it disappeared at once she could hardly stand the sight of him lying there, near to dead slowly recovering. Thanks to Harry's prompt reaction he didn't die. She would've stayed there forever seeing that he was all right. And as the first thing he said that day was her name she was almost in tears. And as he left the tent that night in one of his stupid jealous moves she almost broke apart and the days especially the nights after there were only tears, but he returned somehow she knew he would although she had almost lost hope. And how hard he had worked to regain her respect again made her smile. How secure and peaceful she had felt, as the first thing she saw were his bright blue eyes after she woke up in his brothers House after she had been tortured. To see how much he cared about her made her heart sing. And still she was unable to express her feelings. And then in the midst of the final battle as he cared about the houselves which he knew were close to her Heart she could no longer stand it she had to kiss him. And with him kissing back she finally realized he loved her too.

Their eyes caught each other, feeling the longing the love deep within and they gently began to kiss each other.

Minerva McGonagall had just spotted the two familiar couples in a distance outside she began to smile and pointed at the window. Take a look Molly you don't want to miss it, that's what we fought for. Mrs Weasley stepped at her side taking a look at the two couples and began to smile as well. My little kids now suddenly so grown up, they deserve a happy and peaceful summer. It is good too see, that Ron and Hermione finally came to reason. They were maddening not realizing what was going on between them. I hope Hermione will bring Ron to reason a bit. And I am more than happy seeing Harry and Ginny together they are such a cute couple, but which mother would not wish to have Harry as son in law. At least a happy picture on a nevertheless - despite the final victory - sad day.

It is still hard to accept to loose Fred. How much I've been mad with him and George ruining their Life only nonsense on their mind, but…

Don't quarrel with yourself Molly those too gave me a lot of trouble as well but I will never forget that day they drove that Toad Umbridge to madness that was very impressive magic of those two. I hope George will recover somehow; this world needs some fun at least. I think I will regret this very soon at the sight of products out of their shop being smuggled into Hogwarts by some of our students. After we finish our coup of tea we should decide what to do next I think Kingsley will show up later on as well. He will have a busy time at the ministry right now as will Percy and Arthur. Luckily they joined him for the first necessary steps to be taken. Some of the deatheaters are still on the loose it is not finally over yet. We should call a meeting with all surviving members of the order and we should invite the kids along as well. I know you don't like it Molly but they are grown up by now, because they had to because the war made them to. And this time it was them that did most of the fighting and it was Harry who killed he who must not be named at last. It is their world as much as ours Molly and I think it is almost more their world by now. Now they are the young ones and we are getting old.

I know Minerva I know, but it still is hard to accept to say the least. We have to invite some People for tomorrow as well to plan the funerals. With that she almost broke to tears. Why Fred and not me ? Minerva gave her a hug.

It's hard Molly to loose a son in Battle but think what a brave man he was he fought for a better future and I know the least thing he would want to would be his mother grieving. I will send out Owls later on to everybody who lost someone today to check their wishes for the burial, but let's not think of it today I think we are all exhausted by the events so neither of us could handle planning today. Tomorrow will be soon enough for that.


End file.
